


Перед рассветом

by Tyen



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyen/pseuds/Tyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Колин давно оставил все в прошлом. Правда?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перед рассветом

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: -Wintersnow-  
> Написано на Arthur/Merlin OTP fest 2015

Лондон считался довольно большим городом Европы, и чтобы встретиться в нем, нужен был тот самый шанс на миллион, о котором так часто говорят. Некоторые называют это судьбой, но Колину это слово набило оскомину еще во время съемок в «Мерлине». Проторенных маршрутов у него не было, его путь всегда зависел от места съемок или расположения театра, где проходили спектакли. Но в конечном итоге все дороги сводились к метро и ближайшей от его дома станции. Неподалеку от последней располагался небольшой супермаркет, где Колин закупался продуктами. И он бы не удивился, встретив Брэдли там, но совершенно оторопел, увидев его в небольшой кондитерской, которую сам нашел только пару дней назад и которая находилась в стороне от его обычного маршрута.

В первое мгновение он застыл не зная, как поступить. То ли уйти, пока Брэдли его не заметил, то ли проявить элементарную вежливость, поздороваться, а потом, сославшись на неотложные дела, быстро сбежать. Времена, когда им было хорошо вдвоем, давно прошли. После окончания сериала их встречи постепенно сошли на нет, не было ни бурных выяснений чувств, ни громких слов при расставании — они просто виделись все реже и реже, что-то недоговаривая, где-то ленясь искать компромисс, пока не перестали встречаться совсем. А теперь Брэдли стоял в трех шагах от него, спиной, предоставив Колину самому выбирать, хочет он говорить с ним или нет.

И Колин уже направился к выходу, но остановился, развернулся и решительно подошел к Брэдли.

— Привет, — сказал он, когда Брэдли обернулся на звук его шагов.

— Привет, — улыбнулся тот, цепляясь взглядом за лицо Колина и жадно разглядывая.

Сам Брэдли изменился с тех пор, как Колин видел его в последний раз. Для очередной роли ему снова перекрасили волосы, и что-то случилось с его носом. Колин не решился пока спросить, что именно, но знал, что без крайней необходимости Брэдли бы на такое не пошел.

— Я просто покупаю… — начал было Колин, но замолчал, не зная, как продолжить. И так ясно, зачем он пришел в эту кондитерскую — уж точно не чтобы подкарауливать бывших друзей, а больше ничего на ум не приходило.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть. — Брэдли отобрал у него пакетик со сладостями и оплатил покупки на кассе. Раньше он всегда так делал.

Колин терпеливо дожидался его у входа, подумывая сбежать, но не всерьез.

— Идем. — Брэдли подтолкнул его в сторону станции метро, до которой нужно было пройти еще пять кварталов.

— Ты надолго в Лондоне? — осторожно поинтересовался Колин.

— На пару дней, потом вернусь в Америку.

— Ты сейчас снимаешься, да?

Колин прекрасно знал, где Брэдли снимается. Информация о Брэдли постоянно попадалась ему на глаза, хотя он не искал ее и даже не хотел знать. Конечно, Колин порадовался успехам бывшего друга и лишь немного пожалел, что Брэдли строит свою карьеру не в Англии, а на расстоянии целого океана от нее.

Брэдли охотно поделился с ним новостями. Рассказал о Дэмиене, своем персонаже, о том, как воспринимает эту роль, как ему нравится играть в этом сериале. Смеясь, в лицах разыграл несколько забавных моментов со съемок и признался в любви ко всему касту. Колин смеялся вместе с ним, жадно впитывая в себя подробности жизни Брэдли, в которой больше не принимал участие. Ему было интересно все, даже то, сколько этажей в отеле, в котором Брэдли жил в Канаде, и сколько ступенек на лестнице.

Затем Колин рассказал о себе. Ему было чем похвастаться, роли сыпались одна за одной, не оставляя времени на передышку. Пусть не все они были главными, но каждый его герой был по-особому дорог Колину, каждого он сыграл так, будто прожил его жизнь. Брэдли кивал, улыбался, понимающе заглядывал в глаза, и Колин заподозрил, что тот следил за его карьерой и знал имена его героев наизусть.

Дойдя до метро, они не стали в него спускаться, а прошли дальше, в небольшое кафе, которое оба любили еще с незапамятных времен. Брэдли заказал лазанью, Колин — овощное рагу. Перекидываясь редкими фразами, они пообедали. Поговорив о своих карьерах, они словно исчерпали все темы для разговора. Снова пришла неловкость. Колин хотел и боялся спросить Брэдли о личной жизни, о том, есть ли у него кто-нибудь. У самого Колина, вот, не было никого. Уже давно самой преданной его подругой оставалась работа, и он не хотел тратить время и силы на новые серьезные отношения. Одни у него уже были, но тогда казались легкими и даже естественными. Многие ведь заводят романы с партнерами по съемкам, и Колин не считал себя исключением. Правда, больше он ни разу не пытался так сблизиться с кем-то, но больше и не играл в сериалах по пять лет подряд.

Брэдли запивал лазанью соком, а Колин грел руки о чашку с травяным чаем. Над их головами висели красные ленты и шарики — у кафе недавно был юбилей, десять лет со дня открытия. Колин постарался отбросить некстати пришедшие в голову ассоциации и упрямо уставился в свою чашку, наблюдая за случайно попавшей туда одинокой чаинкой.

— Почему мы перестали видеться? — вдруг спросил Брэдли, отбросив всякие условности и церемонии.

— Не знаю. — Колин повел плечом и сделал глоток чая.

— Раньше я первым делом заглядывал к тебе, а теперь даже стараюсь не ездить по ветке метро, на которой обычно ездишь ты. Каждый раз я порываюсь заглянуть к тебе, но останавливаю себя. Мне это не нравится.

Колин кивнул, показывая, что и ему не слишком-то по душе такое положение дел. Он прекрасно знал, почему перестал звонить Брэдли, видеться с ним в каждый его визит в Лондон, ждать его смс по вечерам. Потому что это было слишком больно. Раньше они постоянно были рядом друг с другом: на съемках, после них в гостинице, даже хиатус часто проводили вместе, навещая семью Колина в Арме. А теперь Брэдли жил в своей Америке, и его изображение, радостное и веселое, на мониторе компьютера не могло заменить его настоящего, такого нужного Колину. Поэтому он потихоньку учился жить без Брэдли, погружаясь с головой в работу, чтобы не думать о нем, о своей вдруг ставшей бледной и холодной жизни. Только в театре или перед камерой Колин был счастлив. Брэдли он об этом не говорил, но видел отражение своих чувств в его глазах. Брэдли тоже было тяжело, и он задавался вопросом, стоит ли продолжать их отношения, в которых нет никаких перспектив.

— И что? — вздохнул Колин, не желая развивать эту тему.

— А то, что я хочу видеть тебя всегда.

— Но зачем? По старой памяти?

— По новой памяти. Ты один из тех людей, Колз, которых я не хочу отпускать из своей жизни. Я пытался, поверь, много думал об этом, старался заменить тебя кем-то, но не вышло.

— Я не хочу возвращаться к прошлому. — Колин для наглядности помотал головой. Брэдли на эмоциях может говорить что угодно, но Колин давно принял решение и не отступится от него.

— А я и не предлагаю. Я просто хочу такое будущее, в котором будешь ты.

— В качестве кого?

— Моего друга, конечно. Я устал смотреть на тебя со стороны, иногда натыкаться в Интернете на твои фотографии с очередного проекта, или на наши с тобой старые. Я хочу разговаривать с тобой, знать тебя, видеться хотя бы пару раз в месяц. Я ведь не так много прошу.

На самом деле непомерно много, но Колин не стал об этом говорить. Он не мог жить вот так, наполовину, заменяя одно чувство другим. Если в его жизни будет Брэдли, то только в том качестве, в котором был до того, как ушел из нее. Лет семь назад он еще мог бы попытаться остаться другом, но не теперь, не после того, что они прошли вместе.

— Нет. — Колин быстро поднялся и, подхватив рюкзак, кинул на стол наличные, даже не посмотрев, сколько, и направился к выходу из кафе. Если раньше он и сожалел, что не поставил точку в отношениях с Брэдли, то теперь ему представилась такая возможность. Хватит переживать, вспоминать, как им было хорошо вместе, хватит терзать тебя. Однажды он уже сказал свое «нет», а теперь повторил так, чтобы Брэдли его услышал. Вот только тот не захотел ничего понимать.

— Стой! — Брэдли догнал его на улице и схватил за руку, разворачивая лицом к себе. Прохожие косились на них, и Колин поспешил низко опустить голову, чтобы его никто не узнал.

— Отпусти, — буркнул Колин, но Брэдли не и подумал разжать пальцы. Вместо этого он молча потащил Колина к входу в метро, наплевав на то, что на них оборачиваются люди, всматриваются в их лица и вот-вот узнают, если получше напрягут память.

— Ты что творишь? — Колин все-таки вырвался, но Брэдли тут же перехватил его вновь, правда, на этот раз это было больше похоже на объятие.

— Объясняю, что не собираюсь снова потакать тебе и поступать так, как хочешь ты.

— Мне казалось, мы оба этого хотели.

— Мы оба попробовали так жить, но у меня, как видишь, не получилось. Да и не у меня одного, судя по тому, что, кроме работы и старых друзей, у тебя больше никого нет.

— Очень трогательная забота, но отвали. Убирайся в свою Америку!

В этот момент Брэдли усадил его на единственное свободное место в вагоне метро, а сам навис сверху. Колин никогда не боялся Брэдли, даже в те времена, когда казался в два раза меньше него по габаритам, но сейчас было что-то такое в его лице, отчего он проглотил все возмущения. Уставился на свои руки, чтобы не разглядывать Брэдли, который стоял непозволительно близко. Еще немного, и можно было бы почувствовать его запах, а если неловко дернуть ногой, то задеть его колено.

Колин понятия не имел, куда Брэдли решил его отвезти, но ничуть не удивился, выйдя на станции около своего дома. Брэдли зашел в супермаркет, где взял пива и кое-что из еды, Колин тенью ходил за ним, не отставая и даже не пытаясь сбежать. Даже если он сейчас выскочит из супермаркета, то все равно не отделается от Брэдли — тот будет ждать его у квартиры, сидя на лестнице и просматривая с телефона очередную страницу в Интернете. Брэдли умел быть терпеливым, когда это ему было действительно нужно.

Молча они дошли до квартиры Колина. Без колебаний он отпер дверь, пропустил вперед Брэдли и кинул ключи на столик. Слабо звякнув и прокатившись по гладкой поверхности, они свалились с другой стороны. Перестарался. Нервничал.

Брэдли отправился прямиком на кухню, а Колин уселся на диван в гостиной.

— Держи. — Вернувшись, Брэдли сунул ему в руку холодную бутылку. Стаканы тот не потрудился найти, и сам припал к горлу, делая большой глоток.

— И что? — с вызовом спросил Колин, тоже отхлебнув пива.

— И ничего. Посидим, поговорим, заново узнаем друг друга, разве не здорово?

— Ты псих, я же сказал, что не хочу этого…

— Хочешь. Просто, как обычно, упрямишься и не желаешь этого признавать. Без меня ведь легче, правда? Удобнее, не нужно отвлекаться на что-то другое, кроме работы.

— Если бы я хотел, то отвлекался бы, как раньше.

— Раньше я всегда был под рукой, я был частью твоей работы, а потом…

— А потом ты уехал, Брэддерс, за кучу чертовых миль! И я долго отвыкал от тебя, от твоего постоянного присутствия, я научился жить без тебя.

— Ты научился прятаться от жизни без меня.

— Но я счастлив!

— В своей работе, Колз, но этого недостаточно. Ты — это не только твои персонажи и их истории, ты — это Колин Морган, у которого давно нет личной жизни и который упрямится, не желая признать это.

— А у тебя есть?

— Была. Говорю же: я пытался жить без тебя, но не смог.

Брэдли со вздохом поставил на стол пустую бутылку — Колин и не заметил, когда тот успел ее выпить, — поднялся со своей стороны дивана и подошел к Колину. Теперь вокруг не было толпы случайных прохожих, которые могли бы помешать ему. Колин понятия не имел, что задумал Брэдли. Он мог бы сейчас ударить, хотя никогда не поднимал на него руку, даже на съемках старался смягчать тычки, которыми Артур награждал Мерлина, или вовсе уговаривал съемочную группу убрать их из сценария. Скорее Колин, славившийся своей сдержанностью, пару раз ударил Брэдли, когда тот по-настоящему довел его. Но теперь… теперь ведь все было по-другому. Другой Брэдли, в котором чувствовалось больше жесткости, опасности, другой Колин, слабый в своем сопротивлении, ведь Брэдли был совершенно прав, но не желающий отступать от своего решения.

Колин поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Брэдли, а в следующее мгновение тот сильно дернул его за руку, поднимая на ноги и бросая в свои объятия. Брэдли не пытался поцеловать его или сделать что-то еще столько же интимное, он просто обнимал, зарывшись носом в волосы у виска и дыша, дыша его запахом, наслаждаясь его теплом. Именно этого не хватало Колину все эти месяцы. Не безумного секса, не долгих разговоров, не совместного веселья, а крепких рук, поддерживающих его спину, и дыхания, щекочущего волосы на виске. Сильного, надежного, такого знакомого тела Брэдли, которое прижималось к нему, даря гораздо больше, чем требуя взамен. Колин ответил на объятие, чувствуя, как расслабляется Брэдли в его руках. Скольких сил тому стоило прийти к этому моменту? Брэдли ведь не мог знать, был ли прав насчет Колина, не мог быть уверен, что тот до сих помнит его, любит его…

— И что теперь? — спросил Брэдли, мигом растеряв весь свой напор.

— Я не знаю.

Колин слегка улыбнулся и, отстранившись, сделал то, о чем давно мечтал, что снилось ему по ночам. Подавшись вперед, он поцеловал Брэдли, разом принимая все его условия и предлагая свои. Не просто друзья — для них это оказалось невыполнимым, — а любовники, пусть на пару ночей в месяц, а то и реже, но все-таки рядом друг с другом. И нужно попробовать это сейчас: переспать, а потом расстаться на то время, что Брэдли будет в Америке, чтобы понять, смогут ли они на самом деле жить так дальше.

Брэдли утянул их обоих обратно на диван, потому что ноги отказывались держать. Колин повалился на него, сразу ощущая и желая так много. Память подкинула все те моменты, когда они с Брэдли сбегали от съемочный группы и в темных углах замка быстро наслаждались друг другом, словно ночью им не представится такая возможность. Им нравился привкус опасности, когда в любой момент их могли застукать, они были пьяны своими чувствами, такими новыми, яркими, такими настоящими. Ни один из них не испытывал ничего подобного раньше, хотя они, как им казалось, влюблялись в других, но, видимо, не так сильно. А теперь все это вернулось. Колин целовал, трогал, стаскивал с себя и Брэдли одежду и не мог понять, как он столько времени жил без этого. Серьезно? Он думал, что унылые вечера, тихие, проведенные за чтением сценария и размышлением над ролью, это и есть та самая жизнь, в которой он нуждается? Одно появление Брэдли, который знал его гораздо лучше, чем он сам, разрушило все заблуждения.

Если у Колина и мелькнула мысль, что стоило бы перебраться на кровать, он отбросил ее как невыполнимую. Сейчас он и шага не смог бы сделать, а уж тем более оторваться от Брэдли, который был таким восхитительным под ним! Брэдли похудел с того раза, когда Колин спал с ним в последний раз, изменился. На ключице у него появился шрам — еще яркий, недавний, который сойдет со временем. Его волосы стали жестче от краски и короче. Почему в Америке нет спроса на настоящих блондинов? Колин так любил естественный цвет волос Брэдли, помнил их мягкость и ощущение, когда пропускал их между пальцами. Впрочем, это было не важно на фоне того, что сам Брэдли, возбужденный и разгоряченный, лежал сейчас под ним и смотрел на него все теми же невозможными голубыми глазами. Колин всегда тонул в них — в самом деле, он даже зажмуривался, когда следовало поговорить серьезно, не отвлекаясь на посторонние мысли.

Брэдли принял его в себя, судорожно втянув в себя воздух, — видимо, у него давно никого не было, а может, и вовсе не было парней после Колина. Колин на несколько мгновений замер, позволяя ему привыкнуть, а затем начал осторожно двигаться, постепенно ускоряя темп.

Брэдли прижал его к себе в кульминационный момент, а Колин, чувствуя, как тот выплескивается между их плотно стиснутыми телами, сам сорвался в оргазм…

— Значит, я не ошибся, — сказал Брэдли, когда они немного пришли в себя. Он лежал на боку и играл с волосами Колина, отводя со лба упрямые пряди.

— А когда ты ошибался в моих чувствах? — улыбнулся Колин, подвигаясь ближе, чтобы не свалиться с узкого дивана.

— Ты был так упрям, что я начал сомневаться. — Брэдли потер красный след на груди, оставленный щетиной Колина. Тому снова нельзя было бриться для роли, а Брэдли всегда ворчал и возмущался, что Колин царапает его нежную кожу, и все грозился в ответ тоже перестать бриться и пару раз действительно отращивал бороду и усы.

Колин осторожно дотронулся до носа Брэдли, но тот перехватил его руку.

— Не спрашивай, — вздохнул Брэдли. — Но по-другому было никак.

— Не хочу тебя огорчать, но прошлый мне нравился больше.

— Забудь.

— Брэ-э-эддерс.

— Забудь.

Колин вдруг наклонился и укусил его за сосок, а затем, смеясь, принялся щекотать его. Брэдли пытался отбиться, перехватить руки Колина, но в какой-то момент неловко повернулся, и они оба рухнули с дивана. Теперь Брэдли оказался на Колине и, судя по блеску в его глазах, собирался этим незамедлительно воспользоваться.

— Это все из-за тебя, — вдруг признался он. — Просто парень в баре в Канаде вдруг узнал, что я гей, и принялся оскорблять меня и моего партнера, тебя. Я бы стерпел, если бы он поливал грязью только меня, но ты такого не заслуживал.

— Придурок, — ласково сказал Колин. — И сколько ты тогда выпил?

— Много. И поплатился за это носом.

Брэдли поднялся на ноги и помог встать Колину, а затем повел его в спальню. Колин был совсем не против перебраться на нормальную кровать и сам потянул на себя Брэдли, вновь целуя, но на этот раз желая отдаваться ему, а не брать. Он хотел в полной мере насладиться им, его ласками, их отношениями, помня, что очень скоро Брэдли вновь уедет в свою Америку на долгое, очень долгое время.

— Как ты оказался в той кондитерской? — спросил Колин ближе к ночи, когда они наконец-то угомонились и решили поспать.

— Случайно. Но как только я увидел тебя, твою смущенную девчачью улыбку, то решил никуда больше не отпускать.

— Девчачью? — Колин хмыкнул и потерся щетиной о щеку Брэдли.

— Как обычно, — хмыкнул Брэдли, явно вспомнив их давнюю шутку, точнее, шутку Артура и Мерлина, которую он нагло позаимствовал когда-то и не уставал повторять.

Они провели вместе еще день перед отъездом Брэдли. А вечером, когда Брэдли уже улетел, Колин обнаружил на своем столике его кольцо. То самое, с которым он никогда не расставался. Намеренно или нет, но Брэдли оставил самое крепкое обещание вернуться не только в Лондон, но и к Колину.

Колин осторожно примерил его на большой палец, но с сожалением обнаружил, что оно велико. Хотя все равно он не смог бы появиться с ним на людях, а пока через него можно продеть цепочку и носить на шее, так будет лучше.

Может быть, самый темный час для них с Брэдли миновал. И очень скоро начнется рассвет, а за ним придет и новый день, когда они наконец-то по-настоящему смогут быть вместе. Без расстояния в океан и глупого упрямства. Нужно только ждать и верить и никогда не отпускать Брэдли из своей жизни, как бы тяжело это ни было.


End file.
